While riding a cycle, either engine powered or pedal powered, the rider controls the direction of travel by holding the handle and turning it around a steering post to steer the wheel. On powered vehicles, the engine and sometimes the brake also, is controlled by rotating an attachment on the handle. It is customary to provide hand grips on the handles to improve the rider's control or feel of control. Known grips for this purpose frequently have such expedients as grooves in which the fingers fit, and tacky grip surfaces.
A problem with conventional hand grips is that they are usually rather symmetrical, and there is no point of reference on the grip itself. The rider can grasp it in a large number of rotary positions, and there is a unique position between the hand and the grip. It would be better if an alignment could, for example, be related to an engine control setting as well as to the rider's hand position when the control is in that setting. It is an object of this invention to provide such an advantage.
Still further, the rider's grasp on conventional grips is only as strong as his manual squeeze strength. A motocross rider, for example, has many things to consider and physical reactions to make at once. Any means to reduce his grip effort is at least a help to the rider. This invention makes available the additional grip attainable directly between the opposed thumb and first finger.